Sonny With A Soundtrack
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: Series of one-shot song-fics dedicated to the amazing SWAC soundtrack! ON HAITUS
1. Me, Myself and Time

**Hey! Here's my new story; a series of one-shot song-fics. If you don't get it, listen to the Sonny With A Chance soundtrack first. **

**First story: Me Myself and Time. After singing on stage, Sonny bumps into Chad, and something unexpected happens. Not the best, they'll be better ones on the way, I just couldn't think of another idea for this one, so many have already been used!**

**Me, Myself and Time**

Sonny's POV

I smiled. I'd just finished another So Random show, but this one was different. I'd just sang for the first time on the show-my original song, Me, Myself and Time. It was so fun and there's no doubt I'll do it again! I've got a few songs I'd love to share with my So Random family…

"Whoa, watch it!" A voice says, as I bump into it in the hallway.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…Chad?" I look to see Chad in front of me, rubbing his newly bruised arm. "What are you doing over at So Random?"

"I had to come and talk to someone." He tells me.

"Who?" I ask.

"Someone…I know." He says.

"Who's name is…?" I ask, and he cracks.

"Busted." He says. "Actually, I came coz I had to tell you something."

I'm surprised at this, "Really?" He nods. "What is it?"

He grabs his phone out of his pocket and shows me. "This…" He says. I look on the screen to where I see me, singing on So Random. It got out this fast?

"I hate to admit it Sonny, but you're really good." Chad says, and I blush.

"You think?" I ask.

"I think," He replies.

There's an awkward silence afterwards, but I break it.

"Wait, how did you find out about my singing?" I ask, and I'm sure I can see a faint blush sweep across his cheeks.

"Dunno…" He says, "I'll tell you someday, maybe…"

I laugh; I think I can tell what it was. I don't want to say though: he'll deny it.

"See you later, Sonny," He says, before smiling and hugging me. Wow. That was unexpected. I hug him back anyway, and it feels pretty good. I can smell his cologne, that sweet-smelling cologne…wow…it smells so _good…_wait, what am I saying? I pull away swiftly, and he looks disappointed.

"I've…uh…gotta go." I say, and he smiles.

"No…of course, go ahead…" He says.

"Bye, Chad." I smile, going to leave.

"Bye Sonny," He says, "Have a nice weekend."

I stop, having a flashback. The talk-show, Gotcha, we told each other our feelings. He said he liked me. Does this mean he friends likes me, or likes me likes me? Guess there's only one way to find out…

"Chad…" I say, stopping in my tracks. "Remember once, you said you liked me?"

"Yeah…" He says.

"What did it mean?"

He shrugs, smiles and pulls me close. Before I know it, he's kissing me, soft, sweet, and his breath is so fresh! I could stay that way all day, but he pulls away in a hurry.

"Does that answer it?" He asks, before heading to the exit.

My insides have definitely turned to mush…does this mean I like him? I mean, I told him before that I liked him, but did I mean friends like him, or like him like him? I have no clue, but I smile anyway. I have a feeling something good will come from this…who knows? I just gather my bags and head home.

The next day, I see Chad, and smile. We say hi, but nothing major happens. But then, one day was different. When I watched Mackenzie Falls, and he asked me out. This is seriously the weirdest relationship I've ever had, but our date's tonight, and I'm really excited. He really did like me, all this time, and I really liked him too. I look to his autographed picture next to me, and smile. I don't want to hide it anymore. I love Chad Dylan Cooper…and who knew time could change that fast?

**What did you think? Please review! **

**Next story-Hanging.**


	2. Hanging

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on some other stories. This one's up now, Hope you like it!**

**Hanging-Chad Dylan Cooper, 15, goes to a DVD singing of Mackenzie Falls in Wisconsin and meets his dream girl. Little does he know this girl will be a big part of his future...**

**Hanging**

_How 'bout a little bit of soul, some integrity? I'm not talking about no fake kind of feeling 'bout the girl in my dreams will be…_

Wow. It was my first signing of the Mackenzie Falls, season one DVD. I was only 15 at the time, and it was an amazing experience. It gave me a taster of how big Mackenzie Falls was going to be. But it wasn't that which changed my life. OK, it was. But there was more to that. When I met that fan in Wisconsin, it all changed, and in a much different way…

Two girls were next in the sea of people, and they were blushing and screaming at my sight. Nowadays, I see why they had. Every one of them had from the start up until then.

Anyway, they left and behind them were a beautiful girl and her mother. I'd never seen her before, but I felt like I'd fallen instantly in love.

"Hey," I smiled at her, "Your name is….?"

"Sonny," The girl smiled back, "Sonny Munroe."

I signed the DVD, and watched her walk off. She'd seemed different-sweet, thoughtful, not crazed by the glory of my Chadness, and I liked it. I couldn't stop thinking of her, all day, and I couldn't get that name out of my head. Sonny…she sure was that. She shined brighter than the sun, and I'm sure she could light any dark day. In a way, she was perfect. I'd fallen in love with a girl I'd known for about a minute. I know it sounds absolutely crazy, nowadays I don't believe in love at first sight, or love to be honest. But this girl really changed my mind about that kind of thing.

I lay in my hotel room that night, still thinking of Sonny. I just couldn't forget her; there was something about her that made me forget everything else. She could've been the one, if I knew where she actually was. I had a horrible feeling I'd never see her again. I just had to find her, so I could see her once more, get to know her.

That's what I did. I travelled around Wisconsin for ages, searching for the beautiful Sonny Munroe. I'd been searching for 6 weeks (I never knew Wisconsin was so big!), and I still couldn't find her. I was beginning to lose hope, until I arrived at my final leg of the journey-Appleton.

I remember driving past a school-West Appleton High. It was just opening for the morning, and streams of kids were passing. Luckily, they couldn't see into the limo. Second luckily, I could see out, and that's how I saw Sonny walk past, smiling, talking with a friend. The second I saw her, I ran out to say hi. That was my first mistake-as soon as people saw me, they rushed over for autographs and pictures. Why did I have to be so popular? The crowd got bigger and bigger, but Sonny wasn't in it. By the time the crowd cleared, she'd gone. I looked into a window, where I saw Sonny, sat studying like a good girl. I was going to go in after her, before I got a message from my manager, saying I had to get back to Hollywood, or I'd get fired. So I had to leave. It broke my heart to leave Sonny, but I had no choice. I had a feeling I'd never see her again. I was wrong, because today changed it all…

_How 'bout we wait a couple years 'til you do it right, I gotta little game left…_

Its 2 years since I travelled to Wisconsin, 2 years since I met Sonny and things have changed. Mackenzie Falls is even more popular-I didn't think that was possible! Plus, my show has a rivalry with So Random. One of their cast-mates, Mandy, left the other day. Good. She was an idiot.

It's a few days after Mandy's departure and I'm in the cafeteria, getting lunch. I'm standing in the queue, which is ridiculous. I'm a star, hello? Anyway, I see a girl approach the queue, smiling. I recognise that smile…that girl…is that...?

"Sonny?" I say.

"Um, do I know you?" She says.

The girl next her -a Random- sighs. "Ignore him, Sonny." She says, before walking off, leaving me and Sonny alone.

"Wait a second…" Sonny says, "You're…you're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I smile, "Yes I am." I say, fixing my hair.

"I don't know if you'd recognise me," She says, "But I was at a signing of Mackenzie Falls in Wisconsin."

"Of course I remember you!" I say.

"Seriously?" She asks, and I nod.

"I searched 6 weeks for you and couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Really?" She asks, "Why?"

"Uh…you left your scarf and I wanted to return it." I say, and she laughs.

"I didn't wear a scarf that day." She says.

"Uh, really?" I say, and she nods.

"Plus, why would you spend 6 weeks searching for a random fan who lost her scarf?"

Busted.

"Uh, well, I wouldn't, not for any random fan. It just happened to be you. And I like you."

"Really?" She asks, and I smile.

"See ya round," I say, leaving her alone.

_Baby I'm hanging, hanging on for you, and you'll be mine in future time, it's true…_

**Did you like it? Please review! :D**

**Kiss Me next time...**


	3. What To Do

**Heya guys. I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, but I was in a rut for Kiss Me. I didn't want it to be about Channy, but Channy is my forte, so it's a little hard. Instead, I've got What To Do up for you, majorly Channy :) Oh, and I've spluit it up a little to give up a clue of what is a dream and stuff like that. It's kinda tiny bits of days, but I'm sure you'll get it. After all, you are the greatest readers of our generation ;)**

**

* * *

**

**What To Do**

_Tell me what to do about you, I already know, I can see in your eyes when you're selling the truth, cause it's been a long time coming, so where you running to? Tell me what to do about you…_

It was a normal day today at Condor Studios. The first thing-Tawni's was a diva-again. I arrived this morning to have a bunch of scripts, props, and who knows what else dumped into my arms as she demands that I take them to the set.

"Tawni, I'm not your servant," I said.

"True," She replied, "But you are the new girl!"

I sighed, "I've been here for almost a year, Tawn."

She sighed back, "When another girl joins the cast, you will lose that status. But for now, even if you're still here in two years, you'll still be the new girl!" I groaned as I struggled to carry the stuff out, and it didn't help that construction was going on from where Nico and Grady smashed the wall in the other day, so I had to take the long way-around Mackenzie Falls.

This always means danger for a _Random_ as they call us-Mackenzie Falls means the cast will be there, and this means the stupid feud will go off again. What will they think when I walk through their preciously drama-filled hallway with a bunch of funny stuff? It would not be pretty-and it wasn't.

I was struggling as I walked through the hallway, when I past the cast for The Falls. Grady's right-these guys are like shiny, creepy, dramatic wolves. I then feel something in front of my foot and I trip, dropping everything on the floor, including myself. I hear a laugh behind me, as Penelope smiles.

"Oops!" She shrugs, and I scowl.

"Watch where you're going next time, Munroe." Chad laughs, and with that, they're gone. I feel like I could cry, or barf, or both. Instead, I gather up all the stuff and arrive at rehearsal half an hour late.

"Where were you?" Tawni demands and I sigh.

"On the floor of The Fall's set." I say.

I get home; full of disappointment-for Chad. I don't want to say this, but I really like him, and I thought he felt the same way. Obviously, if he was the one who burst out laughing first, and the hardest, he hates me. I look to see the signed picture of himself he gave me last Christmas, framed and signed, _To my biggest fan and close friend, Merry Christmas. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. _I pick it up and throw it across the room, and the glass shatters. I sigh, and get in bed, tears falling from my eyes, waiting to dream. I love my dreams.

* * *

"When another girl joins the cast, you'll lose that status." Dream Tawni tells me. It's a replay of today, only if it's like any other dream, this will have a slightly better ending…

…"Oops!" It's a replay of later on that day, when I ran into the Mackenzie Falls cast. Penelope and the cast laugh, but I see Dream Chad, frowning at Penelope, yelling at her.

"Will you just give Sonny a break? Honestly, Penelope!" He leaves his cast and runs towards me. "You OK?" He asks, helping me pick up the props.

"I'm fine," I tell him, "Thanks."

"No problem," He says, passing me the stuff. "See you around." He leaves, whistling, and leaves Dream Me with a smile on my face. Yeah, right. Like that will ever happen…

* * *

I wake up the next day to face another normal day at Condor Studios, or so I thought…

"Thanks, Sonny!" Tawni laughs as she leaves me with another big stack of stuff. And, once again, I have to pass Mackenzie Falls-Nico and Grady did make a big hole in that wall.

I get to the hallway, expecting an exact replay of yesterday. It comes. Penelope trips me, she laughs, along with the rest of the cast. I look to Chad though, who's looking at me with regret and sympathy. I don't need it though, not from him. I pick up a few of the props, but there's way more stuff than yesterday. I pile them all up, but they all fall from the pile. Just my luck. I start to gather them up, but I see a hand, helping me.

"There you go," The person says, passing me some props out of reach.

"Thanks," I smile, and lift my head to see my hero. It's not a hero I see though-it's way off.

"Chad?"

He smiles, gathering a few more props. "Sorry about that," He says, "Penelope's an idiot; don't take any of it personally."

"Um, are you OK?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Never better," He says, "Why?" I look into his eyes, looking for mockery, and instead, I see those sparkling eyes, the ones that it's almost impossible to not get lost in. He smiles, and I feel like he'll kiss me. I pull away before he can, picking up all my props.

"Thanks again, Chad," I say.

"No problem, Sonny." He says, before whistling down the hallway, to where his cast just headed. Did I just imagine that? Or did Chad Dylan Cooper just care…for me? Maybe I'm dreaming…I decide to forget it, and head off to rehearsal.

* * *

"It's beautiful up here, Chad." I say in my dreams. Dream Chad has taken me to a special garden in the back of Mackenzie Falls. It's where they film the romantic outside scenes. Birds fly past, and I grin at the beautiful view. It really is a scene from a dream…of course it is. This is all a dream.

Chad smiles, holding my hand. "I've always loved it here, Sonny." He says, "It where I go when I need peace."

"I can see why." I say, "It's so quiet, tranquil in here. I didn't think you'd like somewhere like this."

"Surprises happen everyday, Sonny." He says. I look at him, smiling, and have one of those moments again. The thing is, in my dreams, he does the same. We both smile, before a kiss comes out of nowhere. I just feel so amazing here. I sometimes just wish that my dreams were real. Who knows? Would it ever really happen? I guess I'll find out someday.

* * *

I arrive at Condor Studios the next day, wondering what today has in store for me. It starts off a little weird, but nice.

I bump into Chad, who's still smiling that adorable smile from yesterday's surprise.

"How are you this morning, Sonny?" He asks.

"I'm fine…I think." I say, confused. "Are you?"

"Sure!" He says, "Why wouldn't I be? I have a great life, job, and I'm talking to you."

"Right…" I say, going to leave. I think Chad's hit his head on something…I hope he's OK…

"Um, Sonny?" He says, and I turn round.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Um, I wanted to show you something." He says, grabbing me by the hand. I mean, the gesture is nice, but this is kinda weird. I warily follow him, looking round every turn, checking there isn't a Mackenzie Falls cast member who'll throw fish guts on me.

"We're here," Chad says, opening a door, and I take a second look, because this looks exactly like the place from my dream. In fact, it pretty much could be the place from my dream…maybe it is…

"Do you like it?" Chad asks.

"I…I love it!" I say, "It's the most beautiful thing ever!"

"Second most beautiful," He says shyly, and look at him as he smiles at me, before signalling to a bench in the middle of the garden. It's exactly where it was last night! We sit down, both shy, both blushing.

"This is…kinda weird." I say, "I mean, I never thought you'd show me a secret garden."

"Surprises happen everyday, Sonny." He says, and I flash back to last night again. If this goes on any longer, we'll kiss any second now. I look to Chad, who's already looking at me.

"Um…are you OK…?" I start, but Chad covers my mouth.

"Shh." He says, "Time for talking is over." He removes his hand from my mouth, before closing his eyes and coming closer, about to kiss me.

I jump up, confused. "Chad, what's going on?" I say. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Of course I am, Sonny." I look around, and suddenly notice a camera.

"Chad…are you…pranking me?" I ask.

"No! Why would I do that?" He says. I don't believe him, he's not as good an actor as he claims.

I sigh, "I'm outta here." I say, going to leave. Chad tries to stop me, but I'm too fast for him, I slam the door on his face and head straight home. I need time to think…

* * *

_Tell me what to do about you, is there any way, anything I could say, won't break us in two, cause it's been a long time coming, can't stop loving you, tell me what to do about you…_

I get home and tell Mom all about today, yesterday, explain that I'm confused. What is Chad doing? Does he really care about me? Or was he pranking me? Either way, I can't talk to him, not now anyway. There's suddenly a knock on the door, and Mom gets up to answer it.

"Oh, Chad," She says, and I don't know what to feel.

"Hey, Ms. Munroe," He says, "Is Sonny here? I need to talk to her about…something."

"Funny you would mention Sonny," Mom says, turning to me. I shake my head, but she invites Chad in nonetheless.

"I'll leave you two alone," My Mom says.

"Yeah, you do that." I say, and she heads to her bedroom.

I sigh, not making eye contact with Chad, who shuffles his feet nervously.

"So…" He says, "Uh…listen, about earlier…"

"What, Chad?" I ask, and he sighs.

"The camera, it was a security camera. We weren't pranking you."

I laugh, "Yeah, right. Where'd you learn that excuse? Do you have a script? I'm not that dumb, Chad."

"Please, Sonny," He says, "Why can't you trust me?"

I look into his eyes once more, searching for mockery. Once again, I find none.

"You're serious?" I say.

"Of course I am." He says. I remember a previous dream I had once, where Chad told me he loved me. I realised he was telling the truth. I remember it all, and I loved that dream. Thing is, this one isn't a dream, which means, maybe…

"Chad?" I say, nervous, "Do you…like me?"

He sighs, "Of course I do, Sonny. You're sweet, kind, funny…I've just never admitted it because of my job."

"Well, then why are you admitting it now?" I ask.

"I had a dream a couple of days ago, and in the dream I asked you out. It seemed so easy, and I realised I really like you. So, I decided I'd try to really ask you out."

I smile, "Well, then yeah." I say, "I'll go out with you."

He smiles.

"And you promise this is no joke?" I ask him, and he nods. I hug him tightly, and the next thing I know, he's kissing me. It's so sweet, so romantic, and I realise I like him too.

_Tell me what to do, about you. Is there anyway, anything I can say, won't break us in two. Coz it's been a long time coming, I can't stop loving you. Tell me what to do, about you…_

**So, didja like it? Didja get it? Thanks for reading! :P Please review, as usual... :D**


	4. How We Do This

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! This is because I have been so busy with my other stories, which come to me easier than this. I started off writing Kiss Me, then got stuck, coz Kiss Me isn't gonna be a Channy story (unlike most likely all of them) so, yeah, uh, it's more of a Chawni (boo) slash Tawnico (yay) story. It will be up soon, but until then, here's How We Do This**

**Plot: After a break-up, Chad decides to shut down his heart and feelings of love. But will a certain Sonny Munroe help him realise he needs love...more specifically HER?**

**How We Do This**

"It's over!" I yell into the phone. I hang up with a scowl on my face and a broken heart that can't be fixed. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, have just been cheated on. I was dating my co-star, Chastity, for the publicity for the show. I used to hate her, but she's really grown on me. Well, she had, until I found out last night that she was cheating on me with Ferguson. Guess who is getting fired tomorrow? Yep, you've got it.

I sigh, heading to my dressing room. I just don't get it. I guess I'd…ugh, fallen for Chastity, or maybe it was just my Mackenzie persona liking Chastity. She does play Chloe, Mackenzie's love interest, after all. Yeah, that must've been it. After all, there's only one girl in the world that I've ever fallen for, but I can't let her know that, not ever. Don't even try to guess, because if you know me well enough you know I'm talking about the one and only Miss Sonny Munroe.

I think so anyway. But then I know one thing – she doesn't like me. She never would. Stupid rivalry. I wish I'd never started it. I hate myself for that – yes, you heard, Chad Dylan Cooper hates himself.

It's then I decide, if I can't fall for any girl but Sonny, and I'm never gonna get Sonny, what's the point? Shall I just forget girls completely? Maybe I should, just shut my heart down and not let anyone toy with my affections. Just stay Chad Dylan Cooper, the guy who doesn't care. If I never care again, I'll never get hurt again. Simple as.

The next day, I wake up, and the first thing I see is my mirror. Usually, I love that mirror. It let's me see me, and I love that. Although, now, it's more _loved. _I ignore the mirror – it's just a bunch of dead memories and feelings, and head downstairs for a little bit of breakfast.

I know what you're thinking… '_Chad? NO! What are you doing?' _Well, fans. I am moving on from love, looks, any other word related to it, whether it begins with an 'l' or not. You could say, I'm going goth, but CDC would never go goth. Let's call me…emotional broken. That'll do…

I walk into the studios, getting a few weird looks, probably because I haven't run a comb through my hair today, and I'm wearing yesterday's clothes. So? I don't sweat, and my hair doesn't need to be perfect every day for the girls. Normal people do this a lot…I think.

Chastity blinks when she sees me, rubbing her eyes.

"Ch…Chad?"

I scowl at her, before blanking her, heading to my dressing room.

Thing is, the rest of that day, I don't come out. Not until it's time to go home anyway. I wait till I know everyone's gone, then sneak out the back, making sure no-one sees me. I don't want to talk to anyone, not even my fans, my friends, my family. Wow, so this is what heartbreak feels like? I mentally whack myself for doing this to all those girls in the past.

It goes on that way for a week. I decide to not go in for a week or so the next day; I can't be bothered. Why should I care how my show makes others happy when showing up there every day to see Chastity and Ferguson flirting makes me feel like a cloud's floating over my head. Then when I see Sonny and her Random crew that cloud starts to send rain to make my day worse. I might as well stay at home, where my invisible imaginary cloud can't get to me.

"Chad!" My Mom's voice yells up at me, sounding like a mother of a normal person – one of those guys who has no life. "You have a visitor!"

I groan. Why won't they leave me alone? Who the heck is it anyway? I don't really want to talk to anyone, so I ignore it. But I hear my Mom sigh and a door shut. Maybe he's sent whoever it was away.

"Chad?"

Or not. I hear my door open slightly, and I groan. Whoever it was, Mom let them in. Great…

"Whoa." The female voice says, and I look up to see a once-smiling girl wearing a red flowery dress with a black cardigan. Her silky black hair flows down her face, and she moves a strand of it away from her face, her mouth wide open. She blinks once…twice.

"What _happened _to you?"

Sonny seems to have mixed reactions when seeing me. 25% of her looks like she feels like laughing, there's 25% sympathy, and 50% shock.

"…Chad?" She asks, waving a hand over my eyes, "Are you OK?"

I shake my head.

"Have you even looked in a mirror lately?"

Another head-shake.

"Are you even gonna _talk_?"

I groan, "Why are you here?"

She walks closer to me, messing with my hair a little, using her hands. No-one's ever touched that hair without getting yelled at, but I really don't care anymore. She can touch my hair however much she wants, it's just gonna end up getting messed up again.

"Chad, what's going on with you?" She asks, "This isn't some _stupid _publicity stunt, is it?"

I growl at her, before wondering why I just made myself sound like a wild animal. When Sonny turns round the mirror I turned to face the wall I realise I sure _look _like one. She un-draws the curtains that have been closed and I blink, my eyes watering because I haven't seen the bright Californian sun in days.

"Coz if it is," She continues, "You realise it's worked – everyone thinks you've quit Mackenzie Falls…are you gonna talk to me?"

I shake my head, before collapsing onto the bed, hiding my face. I hear Sonny move and then slump into the chair on the side of the room I was at. She sighs sadly.

"Chad, just tell me…what's going on?"

I sigh. I don't know what makes me do so, but I suddenly confess everything to my rival/secret crush.

"Chastity was cheating on me…so I broke up with her." I say.

She stays quiet for a second, before saying, "Oh…Chad, I'm so sorry."

I smile sadly, "I think…don't tell anyone, but I might have fallen for her."

She pauses again, "…Oh."

"So…I thought, if I couldn't fall for anyone but her…" …and you (of course, I wouldn't say this though) "What was the point of continuing with love?"

She laughs humourlessly, "Chad…you can't do that!"

"I _can_." I assure her, and she laughs again.

"Chad…how do you know you won't fall in love again? And…maybe there's a girl out there right now who likes you. I'm sure of it, there's a girl out there who likes you."

I sigh again, "I doubt it."

"I don't." She says, taking a hold of my right hand and squeezing it softly. "If you just give up on love, you're never gonna feel it, and a life without love…well, what's the point?" Ilook around to see her smiling, and I try for a smile. I haven't smiled in days, so it's hard. Sonny seems to like it though. "C'mon. Let's get you sorted out."

4 hours later, and I grin at my reflection. Finally, Sonny was right. I was wrong. There – I said it.

"Chad?" I hear her yell, "Come on! Let's see ya!"

Her mouth opens wide when she sees me, before she grins.

"Wow…Chad…you look amazing!"

She has a point – look pretty great. We had a stylist come in, who gave me a new look. Kinda. The bangs across my face went, and were instead lifted off my face, the rest of it cut shorter **(A/N: From how he looked in FFTF part 1 to FFTF part 2)** I also have a different wardrobe – a whole load of new skinny shirts and T-shirts, not one leather item in sight. I kinda like it, plus it made Sonny happy – saving the cows and what not. **(A/N: Same here, part 1 to part 2) **

She smiles, hugging me, before clearing her throat and pulling away.

"No, no," I say, "Stay there."

She grins, hugging me again. "See?" She says, "I was right. you look awesome."

"Yes, I do." I say, and she rolls her eyes.

"Missed that cockiness."

"So…" She says.

"Wanna go out?" I ask, and she laughs.

"Uh…" She pauses, "How do we do it?"

I grin, taking her arm in mine, saying, "Easily."

_I'm used to being on my own, my heart shut down, if I don't go there, I won't get hurt, but the pretty girl says 'if you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever gonna feel another thing again?' and I like the way she talks. And I l-l-l-like the way she turns my world around, and my h-h-h-heart's good for one more kick. So how do we do this? Coz I believe you're worth it. How do we do this? What's it take, and is it gonna break me down? I've found, that nothing can't count for nothing, so you'd better come round, I'm down, how do we do this?_


End file.
